straight and center ladies
by MakatoMai
Summary: theres a reason not to want this, but i forgot. JORI


straight and center

Summary: there's a reason not to want this, but i forgot.

A/N: Inspired by iloveyou123's little drabble of Jori in one of her amazing fanfics, and enforced by masquerading with shadows throw my heart to the sky. It pales in comparison to both of them mind you.

/

"I don't get it." is the first thing Jade West says to Tori a couple weeks after Tori (finally) completed the bird scene. She slumps against Tori's locker- the words make it shine disappearing behind her back.

"You don't get what?" Tori asks idly searching for her cell phone in her new zebra purse that Trina bought than decided animal print was _so_ _last fall. _

Jade pushes up off the locker to turn and spin in front of Tori, raising a pierced brow as if to say _like you really don't know._ "Why does everybody think your so god forsakenly special? like your some kind of 'perfect' being!" her voice is rising just a bit and she lets out a breath to calm herself down before turning and beginning to walk away.

"Jade." Tori says catching her wrist. "I'm not."

Jade glares at her and Tori's hand, until Tori's fingers slowly uncurl around her wrist.

"I know." Jade says, her voice all malice and hate "_I know." _and than she's disappearing down the hall in an angry black whirl.

Tori never thought she was perfect, _and she didn't think anybody else did either. _

/

Tori thinks she's developing a complex, something like _I don't want them to think I'm perfect _but _I want Jade to think I am. _

She doesn't quite get it exactly, and her heart starts to pump a little harder than normal with something she thinks _must _be fear whenever Jade West's blue gray eyes meet her brown ones.

She wonders if Beck thinks she's perfect. She wonders if that's what Jade's worried about.

_She kind of hopes it might be the other way around._

_/_

"Have you ever considered your projecting your feelings on everybody else?"

"Have you ever considered shutting your trap Vega?"

She bites her lips slightly deflated, one day shell be able to go head to head with her without having to back down, she swears it.

/

Jade kisses her hard in the alley outside of Karaoke Dokie , everybody's inside.

They were in the middle of the fight, and than her teeth were digging into her bottom lip and her tongue was dominating her mouth and Tori thinks she tastes kind of like peppermint.

"Jade- I'm not- I don't…" Tori chokes when Jade finally breaks the kiss, tucking a piece of brown hair nervously behind her ear. "I don't like you like that."

Jade smirks her hand already on the door to go back into the restaurant.

"_Liar._"

/

She's not allowed to touch Jade, not that she tries to often. But she watches, whenever she stands just close enough for their arms to brush, Jade flinches away as if she's been burned. There was one time, she went to grab her wrist to get her attention and she flicked her off in disgust- thick black eyes spitting on her soul.

"Don't touch me."

She raised her hand in mock defense (even if the words kind of broke her heart)

But Jade is allowed to touch her, with simple commands and "Give me your wrist." which Tori always obliges.

Some contact is better than none….right?

/

"Come on, give me a squeeze!" Tori flirts, and yes she acknowledges she's flirting _but oh dear god she cant help it _. She just wants Jade to touch her, she's wanted her to hug her since Karaoke Dokie and the girl just _wont ._

Jades arms wrap around Tori in something like defeat and Tori thinks her hearts going to explode and decorate the theater with blood. She thinks Jade might like that though.

"I still don't like you." Jade says when they finally part making her way out of the theater- clip board in hand, purse slung over her shoulder.

"_Liar." _Tori whispers, and the word's left to hang in the air because she's not exactly strong enough to say it to her face.

/

Jade comes over to her house with mascara dripping down her face, except this time she doesn't bring a broken kite. She doesn't get a word out before Jade's smashed her lips to Tori's and kicks the front door shut with her boot.

They are walking backwards and Tori's not sure where they're going but their mouths are pressed together and lightning bolts are shooting up her legs and down her spine; she thinks she hears Jade mutter somehow in between her mouth on her own.

"Parents home?"

Tori gasps before shaking her head no, and Jade West lips find her neck.

"Good."

/

They lay together naked on the couch and the whole _I just lost my virginity to Jade West_ is creeping up Tori's spine. She's trying to keep herself collected drawing patterns on Jade's flat stomach- _at least she hasn't left yet._

"Your hearts racing." Tori comments idly because why did you come here doesn't feel like the right thing to say, and than she thinks why does it matter? Nothing about this is right.

"No shit." Jade says and Tori's not sure why she ever expected anything else. It's quiet for a minute before Jade speaks. "Beck broke up with me."

"Oh"

She feigns sleep as she listens to the ruffle of Jade putting her clothes on and the front door clicking shut. It's not until she hears Jade's car start up that she lets a muffled sob out of her mouth.

/

Tori avoids Jade to the best of her ability, she makes sure they are not together in any scenes and goes only to her locker when necessary, but Jade still finds her like she always does.

There's a sticky note on her locker covering up the word 'shine' and she doesn't have to look at it to know it was from Jade. She rips it off angrily and crumples it up, but not before noticing.

"_WTF?" _

Tori's not sure if it means "what the fuck" or "want to fuck" but the answers the same.

_I don't know_

/

A week later Jade and Beck are back together (surprise, surprise)

She goes into the bathroom and throws up her turkey sandwich. (Yes, your welcome for that image)

/

Tori decides to ride the bus home because she doesn't want to deal with anyone. The blur of colors at Hollywood Arts is so overwhelming she's actually starting to feel nauseous. She just wants the world to be dark.

(Yes, she's fully aware that sounds like Jade, shut up okay?)

And that's when the she hears chains rattle and the scuff of combat boots coming up the bus steps

(No fucking way)

Jade takes a seat beside her without a word I-pod in hand, buds in her ears and doesn't say a word. It's not until than does Tori realize how _tired _she is.

"How does Beck deal with this?" she mutters angrily as she watches the dark girl beside her raise an eyebrow and pop a bud out of her ear.

"Did you say something?"

Her eyes demand her to lie, and she does with ease.

"No."

Tori closes her eyes because she's so damn exhausted, the bus rumbles from park to life and they begin their ride home. It doesn't take long for her to fall asleep and her head to lull over onto Jade's shoulder.

"_Im not suppose to feel anything like this, Vega" _

When she wakes up- the bus drivers swearing because _why the hell didn't you get off at your stop _and the sun is starting to set. Tori's heads spinning as she tries to process the new information the bus driver is saying to her, but all she can hear is _Im not suppose to feel anything like this _(make her feel like what?) and she's not exactly sure if she dreamt Jade saying that or not. She decides it doesn't really matter what it meant or if it happened.

She slides her book bag over her shoulder and walks home.

/

Jade finds her sitting on the swing at some random park a block away from their high school.

"I didn't think you were the type to skip Vega."

"I didn't think I was a lot of things." Tori finishes lamely, because she's not even sure what end is up anymore.

"Look" Jade says taking a seat beside her on the other swing. "This…this isn't anything." For once Jade's eyes don't meet her own.

"_Liar" _Tori hisses whipping her head around to face Jade, the words are no longer trapped in her throat (even if her hands are gripping the swing a little to tightly) "It's _everything._ Stop _pretending." _

She thinks for half a second Jade's going to hit her- instead she just gets up and walks away.

Tori leans back letting her weight dangle in the air, a smile spreading across her face.

"That's right…._runnnn away Jade, _just _runnnn awayyyyy" _

She doesn't even look back to glare.

Tori 1, Jade 0

/

Tori catches Beck staring at her one day at lunch before Jade comes over with her tray off food- his gaze immediately turning back down to this tray.

He comes over to Tori's- (and the first thing she does is look for Jade, why?)

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Beck says ask Tori invites him sheepishly into the living room.

"What do you mean- she seems fine to me." Tori says and she's not sure if she means it or not. She's to angry of Jade always running away- how is she suppose to notice anything?

"She mumbles your name in her sleep sometimes." Beck says running a hand through his black hair. "It…sounds kinda sad."

Her heart to accelerate in her chest and her hands are twitching just slightly (what do I do?) "Beck…" and she doesn't really know what she's going to say. She doesn't know Jade like _he _does. She's not sure if she even wants to (liar)

"It's nothing. Im probably just over-reacting. Just forget it, Ill see you in school tomorrow." and he slaps on this cute boyish smile that she thinks it should make her heart melt- she's not even disappointed when it doesn't.

/

"Jade." she breathes as she stares towards Jades white shirt, black vest, black _skirt _and black tights. The attention drawls a smirk onto Jade's lips- Tori thinks she planned this.

"You look…"

The conversation doesn't continue because this time when Jade leads Tori into the janitors closet, its not to talk.

In fact, they do everything but talk.

/

"_I hate you." _Jade whispers into the shell of Tori's ear as she walks up to the front of the classroom to perform her scene. Her breath lingers on Tori's cheek and she shivers. Tori's not sure who Jade's trying to fool, it sounded more like an "I love you" than an I hate you.

Or maybe that's just what she wishes she'd said instead. Not like she'd ever admit to that.

"_Love you too Jade" _Tori says a little bit to loudly, and a few people stare between the two of them, Beck raising an eyebrow. Jade looks a little bit like she's going to trash her in front of the class- her lips pursed _just so_, but instead a smirk plays across her lips and her eyes say _'well played'_

Tori would be lying if she said she didn't feel somewhat accomplished.

/

"Is it just sex?" Tori says randomly while Jade's raiding her fridge for something that doesn't suck. Jade's hand twitches on the doorknob and Tori doesn't really expect an answer, she just continues watching tv.

Jade doesn't say anything as she flops down on the seat beside her, a bowl of grapes on her laps. "Want one?" She says nearly slamming the bowl against Tori's chest. Tori cant help but grin, sharing's so not her thing.

/

"Do you still think I'm perfect?"

"Not even close Vega, not even close."

/

End

* * *

Authors Note: Im not even going to lie, this isn't that great for a first Jori. Completely unoriginal and had absolutely *no* ending. I just kept typing and typing and than I was eight pages in- and than- that was it. Ugh. I apologize now. But, thanks for reading anyway- feedbacks always appreciative.


End file.
